


Look After Him.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, Will dies yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Joe hold Will.
Relationships: Lance Corporal Tom Blake/Lance Corporal William Schofield, Will Schofield/Tom Blake
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Look After Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, once again, Lau. I love you.

The sun was at its peak in the ultramarine sky. While Joseph was checking on his last wounded soldier; he noticed William still sitting at the tree. He raised a heavy eyebrow at the sight. He smiled at his soldier, knowing he was in good hands and made his way toward the younger male. 

William's eyes were closed, head pressed back into the trunk, breaths shallow. "May I?" Joseph asked, waiting for a reply. There was a small nod from Will. He sat, back pressed to the truck of the tree. The sun felt nice on his face, even though he was sweating. 

“Did you get something to eat Corporate?” Joseph asked. It hadn’t looked like William had moved, but the older soldier had hoped Schofield had. There was a shake of the blonds head, his hair shifting in the breeze. Joseph wasn’t surprised.

It was obvious that the soldier was tired, William wasn’t moving much; trying to save his energy. He assumed that, just like him, William didn’t show his emotion very much. Bottling it up for the well being of others. Joseph thought about home for a moment, and how his mother was soon to find out about her youngest son being killed in action.

There was a tug in his chest to mourn, but he knew it would be no good here. Joseph was once fresh-faced like Thomas, before the war. He was emotional and soft, but the fight changed him. Just like it had changed Will. Being around new soldiers was hard. They didn’t know all the horrible things they were about to endure. Thomas didn’t know, even though Joseph warned him.

_ I want to be just like you. _ Thomas would say to Joseph.

While Joseph was lost in thought William’s head fell to his shoulder. It pulled Joseph from the thoughts of his brother. No reason to think about the departed when the living are right here. William would be okay, and he would write to their mother.

The sun was warming on their skin, and it was quiet in their own little world. There was an aura that settled around the two, and Joseph knew. He knew the feeling all too well. It was William’s time. He scooped up Will’s hands and held them, trying to provide safety and comfort for him. Joseph didn’t know if he could provide much relief to the soldier. William might have been there for his brother, but he didn’t know Joseph.

There was a comfort he hoped came from just being there, for the other soldier. Many men had died in his arms, he prayed that it helped them and that this would help William too.

“Look after my baby brother for me, alright?” His voice was soft, but not a whisper. 

Will tightened his grip around Joseph’s hands and then relaxed. Joseph’s chin dropped to his chest. He feels his eyes water, but he doesn’t let the emotion overpower him. He sits next to the lifeless Corporate. 


End file.
